


beautiful

by spectralHarpy



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI are Self Aware
Genre: Benrey goes by He/They, Benrey loves himself a tumby, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Issues, a lil bit, stomach rubs, tummy worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralHarpy/pseuds/spectralHarpy
Summary: Gordon isn't exactly thrilled that he's gaining weight. The opposite, really. But Benrey shows him exactly how they feel about his belly.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pointed attack at someone in _the_ server, but man did it get really out of hand, lmao. Buddy, this is for you! You enlightened me to the love of tummies more than I already loved them!
> 
> Also, if you come up with a better title name, let me fucking know. I hate coming up with titles, I hate it. >:'(

Gordon's frustrated. He's gaining weight and his clothes aren't fitting right; his shirts are too tight around his stomach, his jeans are hard to button up, he's just having a rough time because he really doesn't want to go clothes shopping, he doesn't  _ want _ to gain weight like this. He knows why it's happening, he's gotten lazy, complacent even, not working out like he should. Hell he hasn't been back to Black Mesa in months, and all the heavy lifting his job entailed was what kept him in shape before.

Not to mention Benrey's a surprisingly good cook. Better than Gordon, even, and he thought himself pretty talented. Gordon, at first, almost completely banned him from the kitchen after he watched Benrey boil Gatorade, but a quick, very panicked conversation (at least on Gordon's end) revealed that Benrey had seen something online about it and was curious. And fuck, Gordon ended up being curious as well, after being shown the post. Boiled Gatorade was not, in fact, good. Gordon, honestly, has no idea where or why Benrey learned how to cook, but he's not complaining because man does he make really good food.

Wait, no, he  _ is  _ complaining because it's because of this good food that he's been gaining weight! If it weren't for Benrey cooking more and more often, large meals that they encouraged Gordon to finish, come on he doesn't want all these  _ leftovers  _ does he? And Gordon can't argue because he really doesn't want so many leftovers so he's often found himself stuffed to the brim, and Benrey sneaking glances at him when he'd lean back in his chair and his shirt would ride up, exposing just a bit of the curve of his stomach.

Gordon is suspecting he was doing it on purpose.... he seemed very interested in Gordon's stomach in hindsight. But no, that thought is silly, Gordon's imagining things, there's _no_ way Benrey was making him gain weight on purpose... right? Benrey was a lot of things but he wasn't actively malicious enough to make Gordon gain weight for some fucked up joke. Well, now Gordon isn't sure, thanks for that, brain.

Whatever, it isn't worth thinking about, especially since he's been standing in the center of his room for who knows how long at this point. He throws on the first shirt he grabs, a stupid orange thing with science pun he had gotten as a gift years ago, and frowns at the way it stretches tightly over his stomach. However, he can't be bothered to change into a different one, so he just adjusts the fabric and hopes it doesn't look too bad. He throws on a pair of sweatpants before finally emerging from his bedroom and shuffling into the living room.

Benrey's on the couch, sprawled across it like a particularly assholish cat, with his Switch held above his face. They glance up when he enters only to do a double take as they get an eyeful of how Gordon's shirt accentuates each curve and roll of his stomach. Benrey wants nothing more than to get his hands on said stomach. But they tear their eyes away with a small, embarrassed cough and turn back to their game. Oh fuck, they died. 

Gordon shifts their legs and sits down on the far side of the sofa, looking at them for a moment before rolling his eyes with a little fond smile. Benrey uses him as a footrest, firmly thinking about how close his feet are to Gordon's  glorious stomach. They could shift slightly and cop a feel but they don't. Gordon would probably say something defensive and Benrey didn't want him to leave. So they settle with resting their legs on his lap, still taking up more room than necessary.

"What're you playing?" Gordon asks at a length, pulling out his phone and scrolling through Twitter half-heartedly. His thumb is moving and tweets and images pass by, but his mind hardly focuses on any of them.

"mine, uhhhh, minecraft," Benrey replies, his mind being pulled back to the game as they block the arrows from a Skeleton. "gimme a bit 'n we can play together?"

They feel Gordon shrug, before he mumbles, "yeah, sure, whatever." And if this isn't awkward. Benrey spares a glance at Gordon to see him frowning at his phone. Ah, Gordon Freeman lost in his thoughts momence, cool. Well, not  _ cool  _ because whatever it is seems to be bothering him, but cool because he's not mad at Benrey about something. 

There's a heavy silence only broken by the sounds coming from the Switch's speakers for a long, lingering moment, before Gordon blurts, "Am I getting fat?"

What? That isn't what Benrey was expecting. "whuh?" They look at him again and see him nervously fidgeting with his phone. He doesn't speak again, waiting for Benrey to do so. "uhhh, i mean, yeah? maybe?" Where the hell did this all come from? Literally up until just now Feetman didn't give two shits about his body, even cracked jokes about having a 'dad bod' but not having a kid. ("and what about joshie? your fake, made up son you lied about because you didn't want to admit you had a stock photo in your locker?" Benrey had poked once, grinning slyly when Gordon's cheeks grew red and he raced to defend himself).

Gordon groans and drops his head back against the back of the couch, letting his hands fall in defeat. Benrey catches a glimpse of a weight-loss ad and ohh. Yeah that shit would do it. "Of course I am, I fucking  _ know  _ I am, I don't know why I even asked, it's obvious to anyone with eyes," he starts to ramble, and Benrey's eyebrows twitch together slightly. 

"uhh, why's it a problem?" he asks, cutting off Gordon before he could get further into his ranting. Benrey really doesn't see the issue. So he gained a few pounds, big deal. It made him hotter, he had a real Dilf look goin' on. Nothing hotter than a man with a tummy going on, in Benrey's opinion. Add hair to the equation and you got the hottest man alive. So far Gordon fit the bill pretty fucking perfectly. But apparently, Gordon doesn't see it the same way.

"The  _ problem _ , Benrey," Gordon sighs harshly, closing his eyes, "is that people are going to think I'm  _ ugly _ !"

"mmmm, no," Benrey simply scoffs back, saving their game and putting the Switch down. 

"Wh- what do you mean  _ no _ ?" Gordon turns to him and blinks. "I didn't-I didn't even ask a  _ question _ ." His face screws up, and he opens his mouth to say more but Benrey shuts that shit down before it can start.

"i mean, uhhh," he smacks his lips and sits up. "i think you're really fuckin' hot. stomach really dialing in the hotness points, bro. 10 outta 10, would kiss, please and thank you."

Gordon's face goes an interesting shade of red. Benrey can only compare it to a tomato. He looks down at himself with a small squeaking, " _ huh _ ?" He clears his throat, before continuing, "y-you really think so? You're not fucking with me?"

Benrey feels a surge of bravery and they lean in towards Gordon. "lemme... lemme show, uh, lemme show you what I think, bro."

Gordon whips his head towards Benrey so fast that his neck cracks and they both cringe at the noise. He stares at them with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing as he struggles to come up with something to say. He eventually croaks "what??" and Benrey grins. 

"i wanna show you exactly what i think about your stomach, freeman. get with, uh, get with it," they repeat themself, shifting forward a bit closer. "can i?"

Gordon doesn't say anything, but his face blazes a bright scarlet. He nods his head and Benrey doesn't wait a moment more. 

"turn towards me, please?" Gordon does as he asked and  _ ooh _ , Benrey likes Gordon following orders like this. He'd have to remember it later. For now, though, they slowly bring their hands to caress Gordon's stomach, feeling the warmth of him seep through his clothes and into Benrey's hands. They gently rub his tummy with exploratory movements, running their fingers up his sides a bit before bringing them back down to meet in the middle. 

Gordon lets out a tiny, shuddering noise and relaxes a tad, so Benrey chances putting a bit more pressure into his touch. They knead at his tummy in small circles, and Gordon sighs as he relaxes further. Benrey's hands lovingly run over his love handles, before pressing up, under his shirt. Gordon's extremely warm against their cooler hands, and the man in question shudders a bit at the change in temperature. 

Benrey pulls his shirt up over the curve of his stomach and goes back to running their hands over him. They slide their hand through the hair on his stomach, and it's really soft, not coarse at all, like Benrey would have thought. He pauses as he feels the divots of stretch marks and runs the pads of his thumbs over them before leaning in and pressing their lips against the bundle of marks in a kiss. The result is instantaneous, Gordon lets out a strangled noise and covers his face with his hands. Benrey kisses the mirrored stretch marks on the other side of Gordon's stomach and once again he makes the same noise.

Benrey continues to kiss and rub at his stomach, paying special attention to what spots made him make a noise or shudder. He especially likes it when Benrey rubs up his sides and kisses right below his belly button, at the top of his happy trail. Benrey looks up at Gordon's face to see him red faced and panting into his hands, peering down at Benrey through his fingers. Benrey nuzzles into the fuzz of his happy trail and Gordon  _ moans _ , slapping a hand over his mouth and shutting his eyes. 

Benrey shifts and feels something press against their chest. They blink before a shit eating grin splits across their lips because a duck of their head confirms it. Gordon's hard, obviously so, straining in his sweatpants. There's even a small wet patch near the head of Gordon's dick, to boot. "oh, you  _ liiiiiike  _ this, do ya?"

Gordon whines and throws his head back to obscure his face. "S-shut up," he tries to huff but it's muffled by his hands. 

"aw, come on, gordon, i bet'cha it feels  _ reeeaaalll  _ good, huh?" Benrey punctuates their words by smoothing their hands over his stomach again. And now that he was aware of it, Benrey can feel Gordon's dick twitch in response to the movement. Or maybe it's because of his words. Either way, Gordon's falling apart under his palms, and Benrey can't love it more. He presses his fingers into the meat of Gordon's stomach and purrs, "you're so fuckin' hot, i can't get enough of your belly, it's so big and round. so soft, perfect in every way." They continue to massage his stomach in broad strokes, pressing a moan from Gordon's lips with each movement.

Benrey sits up and doesn't miss the disappointed whine Gordon desperately tries to muffle by biting his palm. They straddle his legs so they can get a better angle and pet a hand down his stomach, before it dips lower to rest on Gordon's dick. Gordon, in turn, makes a high noise and tries to buck up into their touch, but their weight effectively pins his hips down to the sofa. "you want me to touch ya?" Gordon nods his head, one of his hands raking up his face to grip his hair like a lifeline. "i'm gonna need to hear your pretty lil' voice, gordon."

Gordon audibly swallows and nods his head again. "Uh-huh,  _ uh-huh _ , please." Benrey will take what they can get. 

They pat his stomach and watch in glee as it jiggles, before they lift their hand from his crotch. Gordon groans and shifts the best he can underneath Benrey, chasing any friction that can be found. Benrey spits a couple bubbles of rust Sweet Voice into their palm before they shove his pants down enough to free his cock. They wrap their hand around his length and give it a slow stroke, their other hand rubbing a circle into Gordon's belly. Gordon moans around his hand, breaths heaving through his chest. 

"look at you, you're so pretty. love every part of you," Benrey praises, his hands moving in tandem to both jerk Gordon's dick and rub soothing circles into his stomach. "your stomach is so nice, just for me. perfect. wanna hear you, lemme hear you."

Gordon moves his hand and gasps, his leg twitching underneath Benrey as they scratch their nails gently against his skin, run their thumb over the head of his cock. He whines again as they move in and start pressing kisses over every inch of his stomach they can reach. He gives a ragged noise, before it morphs into something needy and desperate. "I-I'm-Ben-Benr-!" he tries to warn but Benrey just urges him on, squeezing his belly slightly and sucking a hickey into his skin.

Gordon heaves a broken moan before he jerks and spills all over Benrey's hand. Benrey strokes Gordon through it before he sits up to admire his handiwork. Gordon gasps for breath, head thrown back and hair a disheveled mess, but face blissed out beyond belief. Benrey pets his stomach with soft touches with his clean hand as Gordon comes down from his high, a huge dopey smile across Gordon's face. 

"stay here," Benrey tells him as they stand up, Gordon watches them head towards the bathroom with impossibly soft eyes, smile softening as well. Benrey washes their hands in the sink before wetting a wash rag with warm water. They turn the tap off and hurry back out to the living room, where Gordon hasn't moved an inch. His eyes are half-closed, but they open as Benrey moves back over to clean him up. 

He wipes the warm rag over Gordon's skin and Gordon lets his head thump against the back of the couch sideways. "Thank you," he mumbles, still watching Benrey's movements lazily. Benrey doesn't reply until he's properly cleaned up, and even then they toss the rag into the bathroom sink and head back out to the living room once again before they say anything. 

Gordon at least pulled his pants back up although he barely moved past that. Benrey climbs on top of Gordon and curls up to rest their head on his stomach. "did i do a good job showing what i think," he asks, staring up at Gordon who blinks sleepily down at him. 

"Yeah, yeah, you did," he agrees, before he realizes something and frowns slightly. "Wait, what about you? Want me to, uh—" his face flushes as he stumbles over his words—"r-return the favor?"

Benrey hums but shakes their head. "mmm nah, this was about you. i'm gucci."

"A-are you sure?"

"yep," Benrey pops the 'p'. "promise, i'm fine."

Gordon lets his eyes shut and he rests his hands on Benrey's back. There's a long moment where he doesn't say anything and Benrey thinks he's asleep before he mumbles, almost incoherently, "thank you."

Benrey picks their head up and blurts, "huh?" but it's too little too late, as Gordon's body relaxes under them and his breath smooths out. Benrey shakes his head and puts his head back down onto Gordon's stomach, letting his own eyes slide shut.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @ stolenvcard on tumblr dot com! Feel free to send me ideas, questions, or comments!


End file.
